


getting them together

by hmcm1



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jade West, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girlfriends - Freeform, Soft Jade West, beck being a supportive ex boyfriend, cat being adorable as usual, the squad get involved, useless bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcm1/pseuds/hmcm1
Summary: the one where both cat and jade like each other but won't admit it, so the gang decides to help them out a little.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Kudos: 65





	getting them together

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic, ive read a few and decided to do my own, even if this fandom is kinda dead :/

Jade West and Beck Oliver have been broken up for about a month and a half when Beck noticed something was up with Jade.

At first, he thought it was just because of their breakup that had occured a month prior. The longing looks, the jealousy she radiated if another girl talked to him, the sadness he overheard from when Andre and Tori were talking about something she had done the night prior.

He thought that up until he noticed something. The small things that went on. The glances they shared, that you would have missed if you weren't looking. The 'accidental' hand brushes when they walked together, or when they were sat next to each other during lunch.

Beck was confused though. All of this wasn't happening to him. No, in fact, is was actually happening to the perky red head, Cat. Cat Valentine, the person who is oblivious to most things and pretty dumb majority of the time

\-------------------------

Andre also noticed, eventually. He wasn't surprised when Jade and Beck broke up, it was bound to happen eventually.

Anyways. Andre noticed it when Cat went up to Jade just after school had finished and had, Number 1 - called her 'Jadey' and Number 2 - touched her arm. 

If anybody else were to dare do that to Jade, she probably would have broke their knee caps and glared them into next month, but, with Cat, it was different.

Jade's eyes weren't hard and void of any emotion other than anger. Her eyes were soft, looking at Cat almost..lovingly? He was thrown off completely when Jade had agreed to whatever her red-headed best friend had just said and she smiled. She genuinely smiled softly at her friend. She then proceeded to close her locker gently and walk out with Cat, leaving them to go where ever.

\---------------

Robbie even noticed, around the same time as Andre. He had fallen for Cat, so that meant he was watching her but not in a creepy way.

He was watching her to find out when she was free, away from Tori and away from..Jade?

Thats when he figured something was up, seeing Cat hang around Jade almost constantly.

It was confusing at first. Anytime Robbie had been around the pair with the group, Jade was you know..Jade and Cat was..well..Cat was Cat.

Then when he saw the pair from afar, Cat was still Cat and it was as if Jade was a completely different person. The way she talked to her, the way she looked at her, the way she let Cat touch her and she didn't rip her arms from their sockets.

It was so strange.

Beck and Andre saw him staring and he freaked out.

"Are you guys seeing this? Its like Jade isn't even Jade!"

"We know. Its weird, but you'll get used to it eventually"

They decided to leave the conversation at that and head to Nozu for some sushi because, why not.

\--------------

Tori took the longest to notice. As oblivious as Cat can be, Tori has to be the most oblivious. Especially to the best friends who quite clearly liked each other.

Tori noticed at lunch, a week or two after Robbie had found out.

The pair were sat alone at the table and Cat was rambling on about some story involving her brother.

Now, normally when Cat does this with the group, Jade gets her to shut up by giving her something to play with and the group would internally thank her.

But when it was just the two of them, Jade was listening intently, not a ounce of annoyance on her face. She was looking at the girl with such love in her eyes she was wondering how nobody else had noticed.

Instead of going to the table she decided to find the guys, to see if they had found out all ready. Which, of course, they had.

The four of them decided to come up with a plan. A plan to move things along a little. Maybe get the two together.

The planning went on at Tori's house, and it took them a while but when they finally got a plan together they were ecstatic.

Today was Friday, so tomorrow there was no school and nobody in the group had plans. What they decided was that Beck, who wanted nothing more than for Jade to be truly happy, would go to Jade's house and confront her about what he has seen.

The rest of them would invite Cat over to Tori's and they would also confront her about what they have seen.

Robbie, Andre and Tori were pretty confident because it was Cat and there were three of them.

Beck however was not as confident. This was Jade they were talking about here and, being honest, Jade kind of scared him. Jade kind of scared everyone. Everyone except Cat of course. But Beck needed to do this. All he wanted for Jade was for her to be happy. Even if he wasn't the one to make her happy.

\------------------------------

Saturday came along and the plan was put into action. Beck headed to Jade's house to talk and Tori had invited Cat over along with Robbie and Andre to just hang out and watch Disney Movies.

Beck arrived at Jade's house and knocked on the front door. He knocked a few more times before finally hearing a faint "Coming!"

When Jade opened the door, she seemed surprised but then seemed to remember she knew about Beck coming.

Instead of inviting Beck in, Jade came out of the door and closed it, forcing Beck to move backwards.

"You wanted to talk, so talk"

"Jade, I-"

"No, Beck! You came here to talk, so get on with it!"

"Okay fine just calm down"

Beck took a deep breath and avoided looking Jade in the eyes as he spoke.

"Recently I have uh.. I have noticed some things between you and Cat an-"

Jade was confused. She thought she had hidden it pretty well from her friends because Cat hadn't noticed yet. Then again Cat was pretty oblivious to most things.

"What- between me and cat?"

"Yeah.. you look at her like you're in love with her. You look at her the way you would if you were her girlfriend not her best friend. You know, friends don't look at friends that way, right?"

Jade groaned. Of course Beck found out. He's the only other person who can read her like a book, the other being Cat, of course.

"Who else knows?"

"Everyone..but i swear I didn't tell them myself! They figured it out themselves!!"

Beck added the last part hastily, afraid of what Jade would do to him if she thought he had told everyone.

"Even Vega?"

"Yes. Even Tori."

That caught Jade off guard. Even Tori knew? She must have been pretty obvious if Vega knew. Now she didn't know what to do.

"What do I do Beck? I-I like her..a lot you know, but I don't want to tell her incase I mess up our friendship. She means a lot to me."

"I say tell her. It might not be clear to you or her but everyone knows you both like each other."

At this point, the two had gathered enough courage to look each other in the eye.

"Are you alright with this? I mean its only been a few months since we broke up.."

Beck let out a laugh.

"Yes Jade, of course I'm okay with this. It is more than okay. All I want is for you to be happy okay? So go tell Cat, I'm 100% sure she'll say yes"

Jade smiled at the boy she had once been in love with. She then surprised the both of them by giving him a hug and thanking him before going back inside her house, taking a second to breathe, and then sprinting to her room to ask Cat if she could could go to hers

\------------------

Tori, Robbie and Andre weren't to nervous. It should be easy right? Its Cat and she hates lying, plus she's bad at it so it wouldn't be hard to get the truth out of her.

Andre was sat at the piano, just messing about with Robbie, singing songs about broken glass.

Tori was thinking, thinking about the worst of possibilities. How Cat could just tell Jade about this and Jade would have her head on a stick.

Tori was eventually pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Cat! She opened to door revealing Cat, saying hello and giving her a small hug.

"Sup Lil' Red"

"Hiya Cat"

"Hiiiiii"

For a half hour, they all sat around, watched a bit of Disney until Andre decided it was time to bring it up.

"Hey, Cat, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure"

The three of them shared a look and it was Tori who said it.

"Cat, we've all seen whats going on between you and Jade."

It was Andre who carried on.

"You both clearly like each other, more than friends, so why not just ask her out?"

Cat looked confused. Jade didn't like her back did she? She couldn't like Cat. It was Jade and Jade wouldn't want to be with somebody like her. Right?

Although Cat did like Jade. They weren't wrong about that. She really, really like Jade. She really wanted to be her girlfriend.

"How do yo-"

She couldn't even finish before Robbie interrupted.

"You both look at each other like you're together and Jade doesn't kill you when you get too close or when you touch her."

Oh. That explains it.

"Is it only you guys who know?"

They all collectively said yes.

Cat didn't know what to do.

"What do I do guys?"

"Tell her. She clearly likes you back. So just invite her over to your house or something and tell her."

Cat smiled at Tori, then Andre, then Robbie. She hugged and thanked each of them before heading home, about to invite Jade over but it seems as if she had beat her to it.

Jadey: hey, can i come over  
Jadey: we need to talk  
Jadey: urgently

Kit-Kat: oh  
Kit-Kat: okay  
Kit-Kat: sure

Jadey: are you home alone?

Kit-Kat: yeah  
Kit-Kat: are you coming now?

Jadey: yeah  
Jadey: see you in a few

Kit-Kat: byeeee

Cat was suddenly nervous again. What if Jade knew? What if Jade was coming to tell her that she didn't want to be her friend?

Cats thoughts kept reeling until there was a knock of the door. She shouted a quick coming, unlocked the door to reveal Jade standing there.

"So you gonna invite me in orrrr.."

"Oh yeah..sorry."

They both walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Jade was the first to break it.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Cat looked up. Jade seemed nervous, which was weird because Jade West never got nervous. She was usually the one to make others nervous. It was weird for both parties.

"Whats up?"

Jade took a deep breath. She had no idea how this could go. Cat could scream at her and make her leave then never speak to her again. Cat cou-

"Jadey? Whats up?"

Jade looked infront of her instead of at Cat.

"I like you."

It was barely a whisper. She wasn't sure Cat even heard until she heard her laugh a little. Cat poked Jade's shoulder,

"I like you too silly!"

Thats when it hit Jade. She thought she meant as a friend.

"N-No. I mean I like you as more than a friend. Like I want to be your..girlfriend or something"

The last part was quiet but loud enough that she was sure Cat heard it.

Cat didn't move for a while. She didn't say anything. She just looked at Jade as if she was speaking another language.

The silence lasted for a little while. Jade staring infront of her and Cat burning holes into the side of her head.

Jade abruptly stood up and made her way swiftly to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Im sorry Cat- I've messed everything up and I get it if you don't like me ba-"

Cat cut her off with a kiss.

It was like heaven. Jade grabbed Cats hips and it was like they belonged there. Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, deepening the kiss.

Jade was the first to pull away. She rested her forehead against the shorter girls. 

"You- you like me back?"

"Of course. I always have liked you."

Jade smiled and bought her in for another kiss.

She can finally be truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests please comment or dm me on instagram @hmcm._ thank you for reading


End file.
